Pequeña indiscreción
by Petit Nash
Summary: El equipo trabajando con otros perfiladores, un hombre que se cree capaz de coquetear con Emily... y una confesión indiscreta que puede derribar al mejor casanovas. Ubicado en 5x18


**N.A. **Ubicada en 5x18, cuando aparece por primera vez el otro equipo de perfiladores... Espero que la disfruten. Para Elodia Ayu... y para Paula, que lo prometido es deuda.

**Pequeña indiscreción**

No era una costumbre, o por lo menos algo remotamente común, que trabajaran con otros perfiladores; trabajar con la policía, más FBI, detectives, eso era normal en el trabajo de la UAC, pero que hubiera otros perfiladores era diferente, la mayoría de ellos no había trabajado nunca con expertos en conducta que no fueran de su propio equipo. Pero de pronto ahí estaban, el equipo de la UAC, lidereado por Aaron Hotchner, trabajando con otros perfiladores, con el equipo de Sam Cooper...

En general eso no les molestaba, no implicaba problemas, por más extraño que les pareciera ese cambio en el trabajo habitual... Era bueno en ciertos aspectos tener unos ojos extras y alguien más que aportara ideas extras, una perspectiva diferente a la de ellos... no es que realmente lo necesitaran, pero no sobraba esa ayuda... Había una especie de sistema en el que cada miembro del equipo trabajaba con un miembro del otro equipo, o casi pues ellos eran más que el equipo de Cooper, y en general era muy funcional... excepto con Emily.

Y es que ella trabajaba con Mick Rawson, el arrogante agente inglés del otro equipo, y no es que resultara mal agente, tenía buen instinto y sabía en que estaba metido y Emily era capaz de trabajar con él, excepto que... estaba acabando con su paciencia, si sólo se hubiera centrado en el trabajo, habría sido perfecto, pero no parecía que él quisiera sólo trabajar, pues era bastante capaz de olvidar hablar del trabajo y centrarse en cosas que no venían al caso y que a Emily no le importaban en lo más mínimo... y además coqueteaba con ella.

Había pasado por alto la mayoría de las cosas, había intentado verlo con humor, intento ser positiva, pero en realidad que decidiera coquetearle rayaba en el limite de lo inaceptable... y quería detener eso lo más pronto posible, pero... no sabía como hacerlo, tenía que ser más lista que él, tenía que encontrar un modo de librarse de él sin darle algún argumento para ser más insoportable. Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil como decir "no me interesa, ya salgo con alguien" era demasiado simple como para deshacerse de él. Y ella quería hacer algo más impresionante.

Escena del crimen... eso debía hacer que volvieran a sólo hablar del trabajo, pero él no parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, hasta el último minuto divagaba en torno a... quien sabe que cosa, en realidad hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no prestarle real atención. Y entonces mencionó algo de su jefe... ¿por qué demonios estaba obsesionado con que su jefe era tan bueno? También eso la tenía fastidiada, "Cooper esto", "Cooper aquello"... esa actitud estaba empezando a cansarle tanto como su arrogante estilo de coquetear creyendo que ella podía estar interesada.

-Sabes, hay un montón de rumores sobre tu jefe- soltó Emily de pronto

-¿Sí?-

Emily por primera vez se sentía dueña de la conversación, soltó un par de cosas, no le costaba nada, había oído cosas antes sobre Cooper que en realidad le causaban genuina curiosidad, pero él parecía no estar dispuesto a soltar algún dato sobre su jefe... Ella no sabía si eso era interesante, importante o algo así...

-Así que puedo suponer que no vas a decirme donde se encontraron los dos- dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de que en ese aspecto el otro agente no resultaba tan presumido

-Podría decirte que le confiaría mi vida- contestó Rawson mirándola fijamente- Podría decirte que moriría por ese hombre-

Lo había dicho con total seriedad, raro asunto en él, y sin embargo, contrario a lo que había pasado durante todo el caso, la que perdió un minuto la seriedad fue ella, sonrió, una sonrisa extraña, de cierta satisfacción, de cierto control de la situación... Para el inglés no paso desapercibido ese detalle, pero no lo dijo al momento, tal vez porque se encontraban junto a un cuerpo, porque tenían que hacer su trabajo y Emily pudo comportarse profesional, sin embargo esa pequeña mueca no se iba de ella.

Una vez que comentaron lo que habían encontrado, que establecieron un teoría, que él dijo su comentario egocéntrico en turno y que Emily hubo informado a Hotch lo que habían descubierto, entonces el inglés pudo volver al ataque, tenía que averiguar que había causado ese efecto en la morena...

-¿Qué te ha pasado hace un momento?- preguntó él

-¿De que hablas?- Emily fingió sorpresa ante esa pregunta

-Cuando hablábamos hace un momento, algo paso contigo...-

-Ah eso... nada, sólo me apreció interesante lo que dijiste sobre tu jefe- contestó ella como quitándole importancia y haciéndose la interesante

-Lo que dije... ¿te pareció gracioso o algo así? Porque lo dije en serio... No sé como sea tu jefe o como te puedas relacionar con él, pero yo moriría por el mío-

Emily soltó una ligera risa que dejo un tanto pasmado al inglés, ella parecía casi divertirse con su confusión, finalmente, tras ese segundo de total confusión de él, ella se acercó a él, sin dejar de disfrutar del momento, del poder de controlar ese momento y casi en un susurró le dijo:

-Yo haría muchas cosas por mi jefe, y morir sería la menos interesante-

Y con una naturalidad que casi rayaba en el cinismo Emily se dio la vuelta para volver al auto y para que pudieran seguir con el trabajo, él tardo unos segundos en seguirla, como si tuviera que meditar quieto y en silencio esa respuesta. El camino por una vez fue más bien silencioso, como si Emily finalmente hubiera encontrado un modo de mantener el ego de Mick Rawson bajo...

Y si lo pensaba bien es que había dicho algo que podía ser interpretado de tantos modos, con tantas posibilidades, que probablemente hacía que el inglés se preguntará que clase de persona, agente y jefe era realmente Aarón Hotchner, y en algún punto de todo eso podría resultar inquietante, casi intimidante... de pronto la respuesta de Emily hacía que el jefe de la unidad resultara más misterioso, más importante también; la respuesta hacía que fuera cuestionable la relación de Emily con Hotch, porque se podía interpretar de tantos modos eso... Y Emily sonreía ante ese mundo de posibilidades que el agente junto a ella no se atrevería a preguntar.

El resto del caso, Emily sufrió mucho menos del ego de Mick Rawson, aunque hubo otros incidentes en los que él llegaba a coquetearle, pero algo había cambiado después de eso... Cuando el caso estuvo resuelto, mientras celebraban haber terminado bien con todo eso, Hotch llevó aparte a Emily...

-¿Qué ha pasado con Rawson?- preguntó él

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella confundida

-Pensé que habías dicho que estaba prácticamente detrás de ti- comentó él

-Pues así es... así era, pero digamos que me he hecho cargo de eso- contestó Emily con una sonrisa triunfante

-Cooper me ha dicho que Rawson le contó que tuvieron una platica que lo dejo muy intrigado... ¿qué has hecho, Emily?- preguntó él intentando parecer muy serio, cuando en realidad era evidente que también estaba disfrutando de todo eso

-Nada... hablábamos de su jefe... – contestó ella con tono de inocencia- y él mencionó que él "moriría por su jefe" y... luego, porque me pareció que ya estábamos en el tema, mencione algo de mi jefe-

-¿Y qué has dicho tú?-

-Pues...le he dicho que...- Emily se acercó a Hotch hasta poder susurrarle al oído- haría muchas cosas por mi jefe, y morir sería la menos interesante-

Hotch sintió como se erizaban los vellos de su nuca y el corazón le latía con más fuerza ante la cercanía de la morena, Emily le sonrió seductoramente después de esa confesión, sabiendo que había logrado alterarlo, aun estando a tan pocos metros del equipo y del otro equipo... Hotch se acercó a ella, mirando primero si no había nadie cerca observándolos, y beso lentamente el cuello de Emily hasta llegar a su oído... Ella sonreía mientras sentía los labios de Hotch en su piel... él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de hablarle al oído también.

-¿Y no crees que habría sido más rápido decirle que duermes con tu jefe?- preguntó él

-Tal vez...- susurró ella disfrutando de sentirse acorralada por Hotch y sus labios- pero hubiera resultado menos interesante, Aarón-

-Igual van a enterarse- contestó él- al final todos van a enterarse, como el equipo-

-Pues envíales una invitación para la boda y ya... – contestó ella- lo sabrán todos y yo podré terminar de disfrutar de haberlo torturado un rato-

-Eres imposible- se rindió él, con una sonrisa y dándole un beso

-Y sé que es exactamente por eso por lo que me amas- contestó ella respondiendo el beso gustosa- ahora volvamos con los demás, antes de que empiecen a extrañarnos-

Él suspiró profundamente... Emily siempre parecía ir un paso delante de todos y ese día lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca... Hotch anotó mentalmente cuantas invitaciones de boda extra tenía que mandar y sonrió al seguirla, ya se imaginaba cuantas sorpresas iban a causar con todo eso, pero suponía acertadamente que era parte del encanto que emily quería darle a la relación... Siempre un paso adelante.

**Fin**


End file.
